


Scambio di regali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore innamorato [2]
Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jonathan e Sherwin hanno le loro tradizioni.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 16) Innamorati, X e Y hanno una tradizione: Cucirsi a vicenda sciarpe per l'inverno
Relationships: Jonathan/Sherwin (In a Heartbeat)
Series: Cuore innamorato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108490





	Scambio di regali

Scambio di regali

Sherwin incassò il capo tra le spalle, le sue gote spruzzate di efelidi erano vermiglie.

«S-sei sicuro… che questa tradizione… non ti abbia stancato?» domandò, con un filo di voce. Si ritrovò a pensare: "Tutti mi prendono sempre in giro perché passo dall’essere un gran imbranato all’essere troppo abitudinario. O almeno, questo avveniva prima che sapessero la mia ‘natura’. Nessuno a parte lui riesce ad accettarmi per quello che sono. Non è una fase, io lo amo davvero, il mio cuore è suo e lo sarà sempre; so che prova lo stesso per me".

L’altro gli passò la mano tra i riccioli vermigli e le iridi color tramonto di Sherwin divennero liquide.

Jonathan gli porse una sciarpa fatta a mano, ne indossava una a sua volta.

«Amo il fatto che ogni Natale ci scambiamo le sciarpe che ci siamo fatti durante l’anno. La trovo un’idea molto dolce e sono felice che tu l’abbia avuta. Inoltre mi aiuta ad affrontare gli inverni gelidi di queste parti».


End file.
